<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fundamentals of Dance by onemechanicalalligator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394821">Fundamentals of Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator'>onemechanicalalligator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Troy moves with a kind of grace that Abed can’t fathom. His own body is all arms and legs, and they never seem to go quite where he wants them to.</p>
</blockquote><p>Abed walks in on Troy dancing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fundamentals of Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abed gets home to find music playing and all of the furniture moved to the edges of their small living room. He’s confused for a second, until Troy comes bounding in the room dressed in all black. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He must be practicing for his dance class,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Abed thinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t look like Troy has seen him, so he stays still where he is and just watches for a few minutes. Troy moves with a kind of grace that Abed can’t fathom. His own body is all arms and legs, and they never seem to go quite where he wants them to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The song ends and Troy strikes a pose and Abed can’t help himself, because Troy is just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he needs him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so he clears his throat and takes a few steps further into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says, and Troy jumps a mile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been there?” he asks, eyes wide, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not long,” Abed says. “But I watched you a little. You’re really good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Troy asks, and Abed can see he’s trying to hide how happy that makes him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” says Abed. “I’d like to watch you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do better than that,” Troy says, breaking into a wide grin, any self-consciousness forgotten. “Dance with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...what?” Abed says, his palms suddenly uncomfortably damp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dance with me,” Troy says. “We’ve been dating for months and we’ve never danced before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can dance,” Abed says nervously. “That’s not really my genre.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one’s watching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care if anyone’s watching,” Abed says. “I care about making a fool of myself in front of</span>
  <em>
    <span> you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t have to worry about that,” says Troy, “because I’ll be leading you. Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abed takes a couple of steps towards Troy and then Troy grabs his hands and pulls him close. He fits Abed’s hand on his waist and keeps the other in his own palm. They’re close enough for Troy to rest his cheek against Abed’s chest, and that’s what he does, and begins to sway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the music?” Abed says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Troy lets go of Abed for a second and picks up the remote for the stereo, and music begins to play. In no time he’s back in Abed’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just feel the music,” Troy says, moving his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what that means,” Abed says, and he doesn’t know how to interpret what he’s feeling, the safety of being so close to Troy matched with the anxiety of trying to fit his movements to any kind of rhythm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, forget that,” Troy says. “Focus on me. Just move where I put you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Troy isn’t the dominant one in their relationship. He never has been. So this is a new dynamic, and it feels kind of exciting, letting Troy take the lead and give him orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Abed says. “Now what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we move like this,” Troy says, showing him. “Put your foot here. Now here. You’re doing great. Now you’re going to dip me back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an awkward affair, trying to dip Troy without dropping him, still not quite sure where his hands are supposed to be, but they manage okay, and Abed thinks maybe that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he brings Troy back up they are face to face, bodies pressed against each other, and Abed can’t stop staring at his mouth, and it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now--” Troy begins, and Abed cuts him off with a deep kiss, and Troy melts against him. Abed loves Troy’s dance outfit, which leaves nothing to the imagination, and he’s pretty sure their impromptu dance party can now move in a different direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Abed says when they break the kiss. “I had to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” asks Troy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just look really good in that outfit," Abed says with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet I’d look even better out if it,” Troy says, and Abed swallows hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we, um, done dancing?” Abed asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With this kind of dancing, at least,” Troy says, and they walk hand in hand to their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once there, Troy takes Abed by the shoulders and pushes him lightly so he’s sitting on the bed. He stands in front of him, looking down, his eyes shining. The walls in the apartment are thin as cardboard, and they can hear the music from the living room clear as anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask me,” Troy says, and Abed, who usually needs more detail than that, knows exactly what he means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you dance for me, Troy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Abed,” Troy says, and licks his lips. “I would love to dance for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He begins to move and Abed is transfixed by how fluid he is, how easy he makes it look, how comfortable he appears in his own body. His eyes catch on different parts, like camera flashes preserving the images of something beautiful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flash,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his arms around Abed’s neck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>flash,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his legs, one on the floor and one on the bed frame, </span>
  <em>
    <span>flash,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his hips, moving in a way that is somehow artistic and a little crude at the same time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>flash, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his ass, perfect, </span>
  <em>
    <span>flash, </span>
  </em>
  <span>better get that one a second time just to be safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Troy swings around to Abed’s lap, one leg hooked around his waist, the other resting on the floor. He removes his shirt with one hand and doesn’t even get stuck, which impresses Abed for a second, and then he’s thoroughly distracted by Troy’s hands on him, sliding off his cardigan and then his t-shirt, and, oh, he’s a part of this, too. Troy pulls himself closer on Abed’s lap and kisses him, still moving to the music, turning his hips in a way that Abed likes very, very much, and Troy can tell, and he keeps doing it. By the time he stands up Abed is panting, maybe a little dazed, and then Troy gets his attention back because he’s peeling those black leggings off and, okay, there’s nothing under them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abed  opens his mouth but doesn’t say anything, just needs to get some oxygen to his brain, and Troy, still shimmying along to the music, drops down to his knees, and Abed can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> his own eyes bugging out. Troy reaches up and unbuttons Abed’s jeans, then pats him on the hip and Abed raises off the bed so Troy can finish pulling his clothes off. Then they’re both naked, and Troy is still swaying to the music, and it should be weird, or maybe awkward, Abed thinks, except it’s not, it’s fun and new and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Troy is still on his knees, and now he leans forward and strokes Abed’s inner thighs, eliciting a gasp, and he stays there for what feels like ages, stroking and touching and occasionally kissing, and when Abed’s gasps turn into whines and whimpers, he finally gives in and takes Abed into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abed doesn’t know if it’s the music, or the dancing, or just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Troy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he can’t think coherently and he can’t tell if it’s five seconds or five minutes before he is crying out and shuddering and Troy is swallowing and then standing up to hold Abed, rub his back, cuddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I don't hate dancing," Abed says thoughtfully. "But can I show you something </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at now?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Troy nods. Abed turns him so he's flat on his back and positions himself above him, and then he focuses on giving Troy a very thorough demonstration of </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he's good at.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>